Too Late?
by dolly.xox
Summary: Bella has been abused by her dad since she was 9 years old. 6 years later and Bella is entering her second year of High School. Bullied by her pairs, she finds herself freindless with no one to turn to but that might all change as the Cullens move to town
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Twilight and any characters in the story **

**This is my first story so please be kind. Also this story is rated M for a reason, contains abuse, coarse language and… other stuff. If this bothers you then maybe this isn't the story for you. If it doesn't, then go for it!**

I still remember the worst day of my life, the day my Mother passed away...

The Preist stands up the front and starts to speak,"We are all gathered her today to celebrate the life of Renee Dwyer..." Who are all these people? Half of them don't even know her. Next thing I know I'm sitting back home infront of the television waiting for my Dad, Phillip Dwyer, to come home. My tummy rumbles as I grow more and more hungry. I glance up at the clock, it's 8:10pm, where is he? he should be home by now. I grow more and more hungry as time passes on wanting dinner. I contemplate making it myself but Mum, _she _told me not to touch things in the kitchen.

At 9:15pm Dad finally comes home, as he enters the lounge, I ask "What's for dinner?" Little did I know that that question was only going to get me into I can remember is the sting on my tear stained cheeks as he yells drunkenly at me. His hateful words, whispering in my ear as the alcoholic smell wafts over me. "You fucking bitch, it's your fault she died all your fault. Why did you do this huh? Why? ANSWER ME!"

That night I cried myself to sleep with no dinner in my stomach, telling myself that he was just upset over Mum; that he didn't mean a word of it, that tomorrow morning he'll have a big smile on his face and apologize. Oh how I wish that was true but unfortunalty, I couldn't have been more wrong

**Well that's it, should I carry on? Don't forget to review. Peace out, Dolly.**


	2. Chapter 1

**DIsclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: Hey all thanks for all those who have read my story and special thanks to those who reviewed, someone said something about Charlie and how he is Bella's Dad not Phil but in this story he isn't… or is he? Charlie does come into the story later though. I liked Charlie so I didn't have the heart to make him out to be the bad guy, abusing Bella. The song in this chapter is Face Down by Red Jump Suit, awesome song by the way so you should defiantly youtube it if you haven't heard it before. Anyway... without further ado here is Chapter 1 :)**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

_Cover up with make up in the mirror  
>Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again<br>You cry alone and then he swears he loves you_

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
>Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?<em>

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
>As your lies crumble down, a new life she has…<em>

CRASH!

I roll over to look at my alarm clock, groaning aloud when my bones click back into place. Glancing at my bedside table, I notice the time is 5:30am as the bright red light of the numbers stare at me. I have an hour before I have to start cooking breakfast for _him._

Rolling out of bed, I decide to take a shower. Grabbing my change of clothes, avoiding the mess that _he_ made last night, I make my way towards the bathroom. Locking the door behind me, I close my eyes and take a deep breath before reopening them to look into the mirror. I groan as I notice the huge hand mark on the side of my neck, forming into a nice big, purple bruise. Great, that means that I will have to wear my 'special' hoodie this week to cover up the bruise marks.

Jumping into the shower, I let the hot water cascade down my back as I stand there, letting it wash away all the dirty touches that_ he _made last night. If only broken bones and bruises could be washed away that easily too.

Sighing with defeat, as the bruises remain marked on my pale white skin, I hop out of the shower to get dressed, put make up on and cook breakfast. Walking out of the bedroom door, I suddenly remember the huge bruise on the side of my neck, groaning, I move back inside to change into my 'special' hoodie, the one that I wear when I want to hid something particularly noticeable. Letting my dark brown hair fall down the side of my face as I make my way to the kitchen to make breakfast for _him._

10 minutes later and I have a plateful of egg, bacon, etc. on the table with his glass of Orange Juice and his mug of coffee beside it. After quickly cleaning up the dishes, I move forwards to grab a granola bar from my secret stash before rushing out the door before he wakes up.

Swinging my bag on my back I rush out of the door, making the short walk to my first day of Forks High as a freshman. Walking round the cornor, Forks High comes into view, the only high school throughout Forks, where I've lived all my life. Living in Forks all your life has it's ups and downs being in the small town that is Forks, I always thought it was so cool living in a community so small like Forks, no one ever moved away from Forks and never moved back, being able to have life long friends from when you're a kid right up until you're an old nana. Now, now I no longer think that's 'cool.' Infact now I can't wait to get away from this town, the only person that could have possibly held me back here is my Mom and… no… well actually that's it, just my Mum, my friends would have as well at one stage in my life time but I soon learnt shortly after my Mums death that they weren't truly my friend, and mum well she's gone now isn't she…

SPLASH!

Dirty, rain water splashes on me, up from the ground pulling me out of my thoughts, great way to start my first year of high school Bella, I scold to myself, looking up to see which one of these idiots decided to start the bully Bella game early this year. I find myself surprised as I glance up, noticing a shiny Volvo followed by a massive jeep to have been the cars that sped through the puddle on the ground, splashing the water all over me.

Must be the Cullens, the topic of everyone's gossip lately, as well as the new Chief of Police in town. Dr Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme had apparently moved here from Chicago, why they'd want to move here of all place, I don't know, but they did. They had adopted 4 kids apparently after they were told that they couldn't have any more children once Emmett was born. Emmett apparently was meant to be a Senior but was taken down a year, his adopted brother and sister (who are both twins) Jasper Hale and Rosalie Hale are Juniors. Leaving their younger sister Alice Brandon and younger brother Edward Masen as Sophomores, in my year. How people in this town get this information though, I'll never know but it's kind of creepy and stalkerish if you think about it.

Holding my head down low, I pull my hoodie up a bit more to cover my face.

"What a loser," Tanya snickers as I walk past her and her 'gang', all dressed up in their slutty outfits ready to 'drop it' for any guy who will give them a good fuck.

Trying to remain calm I chant in my head breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breath out… like I read in that yoga book…

"…I mean look at her, trying to act all emo, _hello_, _so_ not working…"

Breathe in, Breathe out

"… And her clothes, I mean look at them, what, did she like do, steal them off like a homeless lady… "

Breathe in, Breathe…

"… oh wait, no she probably didn't, I mean a homeless lady would have a better fashion sense than her…"

Breathe in…

"…Like no wonder her Mum like died, she like couldn't like stand to like be around her anymore…"

That's it! Swinging around, I punch her in the face, putting all my anger from last night into that punch. Thank god she's such a twig, not to mention unfit, I think as I hear the satisfying crunch of her nose breaking under my fists.

"ISABELLA MARIE DWYER PRINCIPALS OFFICE! NOW!"

Sighing, I shrug my bag further up my shoulder and head towards the Principals office as all of Tanya's cronies gather around her, checking to see if she's ok. As I pass the Cullen's watching by their cars I hear a tall, blonde girl that has looks that a model would kill for whisper to a short pixie girl with black hair and green eyes, bouncing about everywhere say "that was fucking awesome, I wonder where she learnt to punch like that"

Smirking to myself darkly, I walk past them, heading straight towards the principals office. I'm glad I impressed someone with my wicked punch, I don't think that they'll be impressed much longer though as soon as they here all the stories about me that are circulating the school.

I open the door to the main office where the Principals office is, Mrs. Cope sitting behind the same desk as last year writing something down in her book.

She glances up at me as I stand in front of her main desk, rolling her eyes as she sees me.

"Here to see the principal again Bella," Mrs. Cope says with a smirk on her elderly face. "Well go on then; you should know which way by now don't you?"

"Thanks Mrs. C," I reply making my way down the narrow hallway to the principals office, smirking slightly as I hear her yell out, "Mrs. Cope, Miss Dwyer, Mrs. Cope."

Reaching the principals door, I knock once before entering into his office. Mr. Green, the principal, glances up from whatever files on his computer, sighing when he notices me standing there.

"Sit down Isabella and tell me what you did now," he says, sighing in defeat from behind his 'big, scary principal desk. He was a short, round guy in his 50's, glasses perched on the bridge of his nose with his fading black hair on top of his head as it thins out

"It wasn't my fault this time Mr. Green, I swear," I reply, taking a seat in front of his desk, "Tanya and her cronies …"

"Bella…" Mr. Green says in a menacing tone… or at least that's what I think it was meant to be in.

"Sorry Mr. Green, Tanya and her _friends _provoked me."

"Oh really Isabella, and what did they say this time that made you punch Tanya's face… again," Mr. Green replies in exasperation. "I mean really, her face will become unfixable if you carry on like this, punching Tanya's lights out once a week."

"It is not that often and you know it," I reply, smirking"

"Bella just get on with it..."

"ok, ok, Jesus, just trying to make conversation."

"Be-lla," he says breaking my name up into 2 syllables

"Mr. … Green" I answer, mimicking him back"

Sighing with complete and utter annoyance, he replies with "Just get on with it."

"What's the magic word?" I tsk

"Please," he sighs.

"Much better," I say. "Anywhoo… back to the story… Tanya provoked me she was going round talking about my looks and how I look like an emo and how I'm weird and…"

"And what Bella?" Mr. Green asks softly.

"and… well… she said stuff about my Mum," I say hesitantly, not wanting him to see me as some weak girl like _he _does.

Sighing with defeat, Mr. Green finally speaks, breaking the awkward silence, "Really Bella, you have to stop hitting people whenever they speak badly of your Mom. In fact Bella," he says hesitantly. "I want you to go speak to Charles Swan; he's the new police chief in town as I'm sure you've heard, he knows some people in Seattle who deal with people that have los their parents in a terrible way."

"NO!" I reply stubbornly, unwilling to listen, "I'm not a freak." Not to mention the thought of what my Dad would do to me if he ever found out that I was even considering talking to a psychiatrist about Mum's death and how she committed… anyway that's beside the point, no one needs to know that. No one does know about that. Well that's aside from me and my _Father._

"I never said you were a freak, and I don't think you are one either Bella" Mr. Green says softly. "But I do think that you need to talk to someone about whatever it is that you've been hiding, and I think that you're Mothers tragic death might not be the cause of it, but it's certainly the place to start so that you can get rid of all of this anger and secrecy bottled up inside of you. I also think that Chief Swan would be a good starting point for you to talk to as well. He's dealt with this stuff Bella, he's seen young children like yourself try and hide and put on a façade after losing their parents in a tragic way and he has helped them and maybe Bella, just maybe, he could help you too."

Oh how wrong he was, I wish he was right though and that this Chief Swan guy could help me, but I knew the truth, I knew that no one could ever find out the _real _truth behind my Mom's death, it was safer if everyone thought that she died in a car crash.

"Look Bella, I'm not saying that you have to go round blurting all of you're deepest, darkest friends to everyone but at least go see Chief Swan and get the number of those psychiatrists, even if you don't use it, just go see him," Mr. Green pleads, snapping me out of thoughts.

"Fine," I sigh with defeat. "I'll go see this guy down at the station, but I aint promising anything more than that."

"Thank You Bella. Now get to class and this little incident will remain our little secret."

"Of course Mr. Green, wouldn't want to be late for my first day of class would I?" I say sarcastically as I walk out the door.

"Of course not Isabella," I hear him yell after me. Chuckling to myself, I make my way past Mrs. Cope's desk and out of the main office when I hear Mrs. Cope call my name.

"OH Bella, I took the liberty of getting your timetable for you dear, ii didn't know how long you would be," she said chuckling.

Grabbing all the information off her, I say "Thanks Mrs. C." Before making my way out into the car park, full with all of my idiotic pairs.

!

Jumping up as I hear the bell ring right by my ear, I look down to see what I have on my new schedule

_1__st__ period: English_

_2__nd__ period: Music_

_3__rd__ period: History_

_4__th__ period: Gym_

_5__th__ period: Lunch_

_6__th__ period: Free Period_

_7__th__ period: Biology_

Sighing, I make my way towards C block where my English class was, blending in with the crowd of teenagers walking around me. Heading into the warm classroom, I hang my coat up before making my way towards my normal table in the back, stopping when I notice someone sitting at my table. It was that small pixie girl with the black hair and green eyes that the blondie was talking to earlier on, one of the Cullens, standing there shocked in the middle of the classroom, I urge my feet to mover forward as some are starting to stare and snicker at me, but then again when don't they? Forcing my feet to move to the back of the class, I take my seat beside her, ignoring her completely.

"Hi, I'm Alice," she says cheerily

I guess she didn't pick up on the whole ignoring factor. Shifting my head slightly to the side, I nod my head in acknowledgment before staring back at the front of the class as Tanya's cronies walk through the door.

"And you're name is…" the pixie girl, Alice, enquires. I guess she still hasn't picked up on the whole, 'I don't really want to talk' thing. Oh well one of Tanya's cronies will answer for her, queuing in 3, 2, 1 and…

"She's Isabella Dwyer and I wouldn't sit there if I were you, she carries around a contagious disease." A nasally voice says coming from one of the people in Tanya's 'group'

I inwardly groan, right on time. The nasally voice was one of Tanya's main followers Lauren, and no doubt this Alice chick will switch seats and sit with one of them now that she has found out that apparently I'm 'contagious'.

"No thanks," replies the little chick called Alice. "I'm good sitting right here next to Isabella." She says before turning back to me.

Looking at her, completely and utterly flabbergasted, and apparently I'm not the only one, I ask her "are you sure?"

"ah so she speaks and yes, I am sure. Thanks for asking." She replies.

I continue staring at her with utter shock and bewilderment as does everyone else in the class until the teacher walks in. Mr. Morrow.

"Sorry, I'm late class, was held up at a meeting," Mr. Morrow says, apologizing. "What _is _everyone staring… at?" Looking towards the spiky, black haired pixie chick, sitting next to me in utter shock.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Mr. Morrow clears his throat, gaining the attention of the shocked students in front of him.

"Anyway, let's all find a seat, so we can begin today's lesson…" Mr. Morrow says before droning on and on about what we'll be doing this year.

Deciding that I really don't care about the stuff that he is talking about at the moment, having already known it, I tune him out, ignoring the sound of his voice droning on and on. Apparently that's what Alice had in mind as well as I notice a note appear in front of me on the table.

**(A/N: Italics=Alice, Underline=Bella)**

_Does he always go on like this?_

Oh just you wait, he's only getting started. It gets a lot worse than this.

_Goodie. Yay. Awesome. I'm so exited to hear more. Note the sarcasm._

Looking down at the note I find myself holding in a giggle, this girl was funny, I'll give her that. Deciding to reply with my own little bit of sarcasm, I star scribbling down words on the piece of paper in front of me, this being the most fun I have had in ages with another person my age.

Sarcasm? What sarcasm? There's no sarcasm there, none at all, I mean all I can detect is pure and utter enjoyment coming from you as you wait to hear more from his awesome lectures.

_LOL, funny_

Why thank you, thank you, thank you very muc_h_

_Was that meant to be an Elvis impression?_

No, that's just how I thank people LOL

_LOL. So can I ask a question?_

LOL. You just did but sure go ahead

_Ha-ha funny smart ass. I was just wondering… where did you learn to punch like that. It was so fucking awesome, I hate girls like that blonde chick you punched, they're all look at me, don't I look hot, you should date me cause I'm hot, blah blah blah. Plus they use like a lot, which really gets on my nerves._

Grinning to myself I start to think that the Cullens might not be so bad after all, at least not that girl anyway. Too bad I can't be her friend. Gossip spreads fast around here and it'll be bound to get back to my… _him. _And if he were to EVER find out about a friendship that I might share with this girl sometime in the future then that would be the end of me.

This is why my relationship with the Cullens, or at least this Cullen can't ever get as far as friendship, with her or any of the others, I won't allow, I can't allow it. I think to myself determinedly.

**Well that's it, my first proper chapter. Please, please, please, please review. Did you like it, didn't you like it? Longer? Shorter? Anything. Also I'd like to get you're opinion on whether or not I should get a Beta, the idea has been playing in my mind, but I'm not sure if I should get one, I mean does it help? Please PM or Review to me you're opinion and any recomendations if you think I should get a Beta. You can also PM or Review to me any confusion you might have and I'll do my best to clear it up for you. Anyway thanks for reading this chapter, Peace out, Dolly.**


	3. Authors Note

**A/N: Hey everyone. **

**Sorry this is not an update of the story, I'm so sorry i haven't updated in ages, right now I am in hospital, but I'm getting dischatged tomorrow (YAY). I was driving home from work when a drunk driver crashed into my car, so I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in ages but seeing as this incident happened, i will be stuck at home on bed rest for atleast a week which means loads of time to write :)**

** I promise you all an update to the story atleast by next Saturday**

**Peace out, Dolly :)**


End file.
